


【猎魔人/The Witcher】【all杰洛特】困兽之舞|【二】卫兵

by 18226794860



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【猎魔人/The Witcher】【all杰洛特】困兽之舞|【二】卫兵

【二】卫兵  
🌈白狼有点惨  
🌈涉及墙上  
🌈文风过于粗糙  
在酒馆里的时候杰洛特就已经感到了那种目光，他或许应该早点离开的，彼时他浑身是怪物的血，迫切的需要一场质量不怎么好的睡眠，所以即使那些全副武装的士兵讨论的话题逐渐露骨，从他因盔甲破裂外衣撕碎而暴露出的胸膛一直到腰，到臀，最后领头的拍案而起，杰洛特终于和老板谈好了价钱，准备上楼，回头就撞上了这些武装到牙齿的家伙。  
“我想我并没有触犯任何一条尼弗加德的法律。”杰洛特眼皮一跳。  
这些人不是村夫，手中拿着的不是草叉而是货真价实的铁剑，训练完备且精力充沛，真打起来猎魔人也只有跑路的份儿，还不一定能跑得掉。  
“放下武器——猎魔人，这不是你说了算。”  
开口说话的指挥官强壮的吓人，他的眼睛显得严肃而危险，但是压抑的情欲依然从他乌黑的瞳孔中暴露出来，杰洛特把剑握紧了，但他已经知道了结果，这些人不打算放行。  
猎魔人叹了一口气，他实在不善言辞，所以直接拔了剑，军人们甚至并不慌张，他们足够有自信，这些优秀的老道的的军人好整以暇的欣赏着白狼拔剑时舒展的肌肉，慢慢的包围这只困兽，杰洛特已经乏力了，瞻前顾后之中被锁住肩膀，打斗中那个想要凭力量压服他的人直接撞碎了一张桌子，台上的酒摔的一瓶不剩，但是这人的力道依旧没有放松，然后麻醉药剂直接被盖到猎魔人的脸上。  
配合的还挺到位。杰洛特想，昏过去之前他重重的咬了一口那家伙的手，尝到血腥味才闭上眼睛，然后他被扛到肩上，像是睡着了一样。  
指挥官把一袋不菲的钱币扔到老板的面前：“这足够你所有的赔偿了。”他明明破财却显得不那么生气，当着所有酒客的面捏住猎魔人昏迷的脸：“白狼——希望你值得过这么多钱。”  
已经有带着酒气的口哨声被吹了出来，酒客们并不会去思考，他们只是觉得解气——活该这个招摇过市的露着胸脯的婊子，活该他显眼的银白色的头发，活该他漂亮又倦怠的眼睛，太多人盯着他的确没有触犯法律，但他存在就是罪过，为什么他不把自己的身体明码标价好好当个娼妓?  
杰洛特在他们做前戏的时候就醒过来，高大的指挥官正在扩张他，有人在窃笑：“老大，至少你不用奸尸了。”所有人的眼睛都盯着白狼的下体，柔软的括约肌被两根手指粗暴的撑开，带着那些在烛光下发亮的精油，剪刀型扩张开紧闭的肌肉，肠壁的光泽看起来又粉又软，杰洛特本来想破口大骂的，但是这些人野兽一样的眼光让他感到害怕，他瑟缩着，右大腿的肌肉颤抖了一下，像是一种示弱的信号一下子点燃了这个淫靡的地牢。  
“妈的，这个婊子湿透了。”“绝对可以插进去了……老大。”“他走进酒馆我就硬了”突然是炸开了锅一样的羞辱，指挥官带着茧的手指粗暴的压上猎魔人的前列腺，杰洛特扭过头嘶哑的喊出来，从鬓角流到下巴上的汗水看起来像是泪。  
蹩脚的扩张终于结束，指挥官迫不及待的把腰带扔到地下，硬的发烫的阴茎压在无法闭合的括约肌上，他掰过猎魔人的下巴命令他睁开眼睛，所有人住嘴，看到猎魔人无辜的眼睛睁开，像是快要被开膛破腹的牧鹿，龟头插入——杰洛特无法挣扎，黏膜几乎要撕裂，士兵们一言不发的看着这一场暴凌，这就是一场彻头彻尾的强奸，持强凌弱，他们的职业本该阻止，但他们每个都血脉喷张——阴茎一点一点的推入进去，杰洛特平坦的小腹开始痉挛，他被压住了，胸膛剧烈的呼吸，此时他好像认命了，尽力放松自己;指挥官抿着嘴唇退出一部分，他宽大的手掌粗糙的骨节抚摸猎魔人颤抖不已的小腹，悬停在胃部上方，威胁一般的发话：“我能顶到这里。”  
下一瞬间，杰洛特能感到对方腰部的发力，那种感觉像是被一根火热的烙铁顶到胃部，指挥官全部插进来了，他明明不用这么恶劣，骇人的尺寸……杰洛特立刻崩溃了，他想要呼救，呼救到一半又突然哭出来，大腿踢蹬着死命的挣扎，又被一群人按的死死的，他只好求饶“求你了，出去求你了！”但是那根阴茎就是要捅坏他依然压迫着他的结肠，把腺体戳的肿痛，那个东西像是长在他的身体里强迫他适应，这种残忍的征服，两三秒之后猎魔人高潮了，雌高潮，他再也没有办法阻止自己的身体被当成一个性爱娃娃，指挥官终于得意的示意他们放开猎魔人，因为他自信杰洛特再也不会挣扎了。  
“看到了吧”，他扬起嘴唇：“你们就应该这样操这个婊子，搞烂他的屁股。”  
士兵们本能的觉得这太过了，猎魔人的眼睛已经失去了一开始的无畏，像是两块无神但依旧美丽的宝石，随着指挥官粗暴的操弄慢慢的流泪，他那长着漂亮腹肌的小腹被撑开了，太深了，但他抗拒不了，只能可怜兮兮的捂着自己的肚子。  
无辜吗悲惨吗，他本来应该可以激起一些同情，但是此时此刻他连呼吸都是勾起人的欲望，他无力的样子太脆弱了，只能被保护，保护意味着独占，所有人都想独占他，但至少今天他注定会被轮奸。  
指挥官抱着他挪开他附在肚子上的手指：“为什么不让人看看你是怎么被操烂的，嗯?”他扁平的小腹上的插入的痕迹太过色情了，不难让人联想到他的直肠是怎样艰难的含下了过粗的阴茎……“你会死在这里的，白狼”指挥者擅长于心里的压迫，他贴在猎魔人的耳边：“我手下所有的士兵都想想我这样操你，他们会把你的肚子射满，所有人都会很喜欢你，我保证，你就是适合当性奴……”  
“但我没有犯法，”猎魔人抬头，“你凭什么这么对我?”在说这话时他依然被操的颤抖，软掉的膝盖架在指挥官健硕的手臂上，他什么都知道，但他必须问出来。  
“哈?”指挥官大笑：“法律不是为你准备的，猎魔人，我们甚至会尊重一个不愿和我们上床的妓女，但是你?你就活该被操的七荤八素，捂着肚子受精，怀孕，甚至从你软的过分的胸脯里流出几滴奶来。”  
猎魔人几乎无法思考，他又快高潮了，他在自己生命垂危时都没有流过一滴眼泪，可是他现在最好的报复也只是咬对方的肩膀，甚至在自己的啜泣中无法咬合。  
指挥官根本不在乎，对付危险的白狼就像是对付一只还没断奶的猫仔，他只是凭着绝对的力量，雄性的强悍来延长这场征服，插入，推开黏腻的肉壁，粗暴的捅到结肠里，杰洛特的呼吸会被他捅乱，他射了精，但还是不满足，于是大声喊下一个，他一手调教出来的士兵们很快反应过来，恐怕不是因为长官的命令，拽下腰带，脱掉裤子，直到插入几乎用不了五秒钟，杰洛特被抱住无力的躺在长凳上，指挥官离开去喝些酒，士兵们立刻全部围上来，他感觉胸脯被又抓又咬，指挥官的那些话好像激起了更多色情的联想，士兵们想让他的胸脯里流出一点什么来——奶与密，反正他的屁股里已经流了不少。  
“操，这婊子为什么这么紧……”“那你就快点射出来，还有不少人等着呢。”“就凭他?不可能！”年轻的士兵暴躁起来，正因为年轻他急于证明自己的性能力，他反抱住猎魔人的大腿把他整个拽向自己，滚烫的炽热的阴茎不容抗拒的压进最深处，杰洛特几乎要被他操得吐出来，他屁股里那些娇嫩的黏膜已经又肿又热，他只能难受的别过头，就连这样微小的动作都使人兴奋，年轻的军官几乎要凿开他的胃了，和利维亚的白狼上床并把他搞成这副惨样，他恐怕一辈子都会记得在这张晃晃悠悠的长凳上发生的一切，杰洛特就快崩溃了，他甚至主动睁开眼睛求饶，他实在不擅长求饶，他的嗓子里还存留着哭腔，大腿挂在别人的胳膊上，身体被撞得一下一下的起伏，“让我……休息一会儿，我真的快死了”，他说完这些话围着他的军官们更想揉碎他，“你快点，我现在就想搞坏他的屁股”被催促的人又是几下急切的撞击，杰洛特呻吟着“不不不等等”试图用手去推对方公狗一样耸动的腰，压住他肩膀的人发现他正在高潮，大腿颤抖小腹紧绷，汗水几乎把他银色的头发全打湿了，他湿漉漉的眼睛就这样毫无保留的注视着把他搞得这么惨的军官，被操的失去弹力的括约肌再一次痉挛着收缩，然后流泪，生理性的无法克制，这次高潮让他虚脱了。  
军官毫无保留的射到结肠的最底部，这样的深度除了浣肠大概没有什么能让精液自然流出的办法，他可能很想再来一轮但却被他急切的同僚拉开了，杰洛特柔软的瞳孔放大了，而他无力的身体根本无法反抗，只能往凳子的上方蹭一点，汗湿的肉体美得如脆弱的橡皮泥，他很快就被人抱起来。  
抱着他的人向所有人展示他被玩弄的无法闭合的括约肌，用两根手指撑开，略深的粉色被摩擦成鲜艳的深红，乳白色的精液慢慢的流出来，“瞧瞧他的大腿，他的屁股”，军官们的气息喷在他的腰上，有人的手按住他的大腿，抚摸内侧那些细嫩的皮肤，“操，我硬的快炸了，帮我按着他，我要顶穿他的肚子。”  
很快就有一双有力的手按着他的肩膀，强迫他骑在男人的阳具上，一点一点把他往下压，这种骑马般的姿势有利于插得更深，猎魔人感到五脏都在被挤压，他颤抖着的小腿僵硬了，他做不到，整个人都要被劈开了“求你，等一等”猎魔人咬着牙，他甚至不知道求饶的意义，但他还是说出来了，军官们停住了。  
“所以，利维亚的白狼——你该叫我什么?”  
“求你”，杰洛特几乎快要喊出来，“长官”  
“哈哈哈，”猎魔人听到身后传来的愉悦的笑声，卫，恶劣的“长官”狠狠压住他的肩膀，把他摁了下去，杰洛特惨叫出来，他胡乱踢蹬的不断绷紧的大腿显示他已经到了极限，随后他像是一个布娃娃一样被抱起来，腰被举起，然后随着重力被重重的掼下来，抽筋拆骨的快感，他觉得脊柱要被刺穿了，口腔里只能发出无意义的哭喊，随着腺体被压迫被戳弄得近乎糜烂;他觉得自己快要射精，或者是尿出来，他自己也不知道，但水流很快就从他半勃的阴茎里排出来，或者说随着粗暴的抽插一下、一下被挤出来，他的尿囊被硬生生的挤空了。  
“这婊子的屁股已经坏了。”“你可以吹很久了，把白狼操的像个小孩子一样尿出来……”“喂他喝点酒，多喝点，我也要操的他喷水。”  
很快就有人把酒液渡到他的嘴唇里，杰洛特已经神智模糊了，他迫切需要一点温存所以从牙齿的舌头都驯服，任由这些人吸吮他，舔牙齿和上颚，在葡萄酒中接吻，他就这样喝了大概好几盎司，他喝的浑浑噩噩的样子比他醒着时讨喜，明显的激起了这些军官的柔情，至少没有像之前那样操得他半死，漫长的频繁的高潮让他又迟钝又难受，就这样的他黄昏被带来地牢又一直到深夜，昏迷了几次又被操醒，到最后他甚至学会在交换的间隙抱起酒壶喝干，免得自己被操的脱水，最后他记得他是睡在一张床上的，估计是军人们的休息室，他大概睡了整整一个夜晚以至于这些士兵们都有些紧张，指挥官没有请医生只是买了几只烤鹅在他的床前开吃，几分钟之后猎魔人就睁开了眼睛。  
“哦操我是不是瘫痪了。”这是他的第一句话。  
立刻有人把他从床上硬拽起来让他靠着，犹豫了两三秒钟之后给他垫了一个枕头，杰洛特的五官都被他拽扭曲了，他感觉到了自己的大腿并且不用看也肯定上面有不少牙印，好消息是他没有瘫痪，坏消息是前一个晚上强奸他的人全部坐在他的床头——吃烤鹅，没有一个人缺席。  
指挥官清了清嗓子打破尴尬：“你的那一份在床头柜上。”  
杰洛特饿到十分钟就吃完了它们，他早就习惯接受来自于世界的恶意，所以面对这件事他也没什么好尴尬的，他把骨头扔回盘子了，抬起眼睛：“长官，该把我的剑和我的马还给我了。”  
指挥官用带着金属手套的食指敲击桌面，发出一种压迫感十足的撞击声，他审视的眼神落在苍白的猎魔人身上，酝酿着措辞但还是忍不住刻薄：“事实上，猎魔人，你的存在对于尼弗加德来说毫无必要，你所在之处永不安宁简直就是在挑衅我们，这里的人民也不喜欢你，我们在大庭广众之下抓走你甚至没有一个人举报，所以你何不安分一点，搞清楚一件事，留在这里对你来说才是最好的。”  
“哦，挺伤人的”，杰洛特耸肩：“你让我想起你们的长官，他也说过类似的话。”  
“但他很显然没能说服你”指挥官皱起眉头：“你指的是?”  
“恩希尔·恩瑞斯”杰洛特补充：“尼弗加德皇帝。”

碎碎念：啊啊啊啊我永远喜欢猎魔人，游戏和剧都扫了无数遍，这是什么人间瑰宝啊，带孩子的时候那么奶砍人的时候那么凶奶凶奶凶的，亨利也是瑰宝，全程脑补他补出幻肢，圈子不热大家快冲啊我反正是冲了


End file.
